


Baby Bottles and Bubble Baths

by yamicore



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Older!Sunny, Omorashi, Underage Sex, Wetting, no beta we die like men, sexual age play, unhealthy codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore
Summary: Basil had a rough day, he needed to relieve stress with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Baby Bottles and Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnatomicalPosition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnatomicalPosition/gifts).



> remember to read tags <3 warnings for pee hehehe
> 
> ty for the commission and i apologize for taking so long waaaa

Basil fumbled with his blue phone. Hands fidgeting with the succulent keychain that Kel gave him to calm himself. His breath staggering from stress, he is having a terrible day and he needs to be with Sunny. The blond blushed at the nickname that Sunny gave himself. He felt embarrassed and exposed when he told his boyfriend. Surprising him, the black-haired boy assured him that it was okay. His best friend has just started high school and Basil felt like he was being left behind. He knows this is irrational thinking but he can’t help it. Aubrey and Kel try their best to help him during school hours but he gets easily overwhelmed by the noises.

With a big sigh, he left the bathroom. He didn’t really need to go but he needed a breather. Aubrey would send Kel if he took too long. They were so protective over him. He loved his friends dearly but sometimes they can be overbearing at times. With a big exhale, he walked back to his friends. His feet dragged on the floor as his stomach knotted up in dread.

Aubrey smiled gently when he came back. He felt slightly better but he really wanted to see Sunny smile at him. Basil knew this feeling wasn’t right, that it wasn’t healthy. He wanted to be near Sunny all the time. His best friend and boyfriend, a boy with few words yet he loved everything he said. There was something so comforting about Mari and Sunny. They exude such gentle and calming energy. Basil was always kind of quiet. He struggled to exert the same energy that Aubrey and Kel always had but it overwhelmed him. Hero would usually tell them to calm down but Basil struggled to tell them that they were being too loud.

“Basil! It’s okay, dude. School is almost over.” Kel grinned at him.

He nodded and laughed awkwardly, “I can’t wait. I might see Sunny after school.”

Basil didn’t feel hungry, looking at his pitiful lunch. The only thing that got him through the day was two water bottles and morning tea. Today was an off-day for him. He felt too nauseous, too stressed out to pretend that today was a good day. He knew his friends were trying to lift his mood up but he was too disheartened to pretend he was feeling alright.

Kel made a gagging noise jokingly, “We will leave you lovebirds alone then.”

Aubrey laughed at Kel. The blond-haired boy was worried at her reaction when he first went out with Sunny. Those days were anxiety-inducing and stressful. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, yet those days were quiet. She avoided everyone. One week later, she was back at her perky self. She broke down privately with Basil. She wished him well and was sorry for any discomforts on those awkward days. They grew even closer after that. She would rag on Sunny constantly, teasing him to treat his little boyfriend right. Basil has always been the shortest. Aubrey and Kel have a competition every week to see who is the tallest since Kel gave up on Hero “temporarily”. 

Basil dozed off, the chatter and laughing in the cafeteria muffled. His friends understand that he needs time to himself. They understood that he likes to be near them, even if they are chatterboxes. Basil’s brain was on autopilot for the rest of the day. Today was just not his day and he needed to relax.

Time seemed to fasten when he realized that he was at his locker. He checked his phone for the time and realized school has ended for the day. He has unread messages from Sunny. Whoops. It was very rare for this to happen yet he was grateful for it. He wanted to see Sunny as soon as possible. He felt a rush of emotions, mainly excitement. He giggled and texted Sunny back. 

“Mari is at Hero’s. Come see me.”

That text made his day. He quickly put his stuff away in his school bag and walked towards Sunny’s house. Basil had to refrain from skipping his way there. His cheeks flushed with excitement. These sessions were rare until Mari finally confessed to Hero. Basil was so grateful that he could spend time with Sunny alone.

He saw Sunny waiting outside and he saw his special backpack. The small, baby blue backpack with his favorite toys inside. Tied to the handle, there was the throw blanket that Mari gifted him. He felt slightly embarrassed about what he and Sunny did to that poor blanket. That blanket has gone in the washer far too many times. Sunny opened his arms and Basil teared up, jumping into them. He felt larger hands pet his hair, one hand moving down to pat his back. Basil sighed into Sunny’s chest.

Sunny picked up Basil and he squeaked in surprise. They were still in public! Were they? Basil wasn’t sure but he didn’t expect his boyfriend to pick him up. The blond whined in embarrassment, shoving his face into Sunny’s neck. He was carried bridal style to the couch where he plopped him down. Sunny threw the blanket on his head playfully.

“Are you hungry, baby?” Sunny’s quiet yet clear voice echoed in the living room. Basil nodded bashfully. Before going to the kitchen, he opened his special backpack and grabbed a pacifier for him. His fingers twiddled with the ring before gesturing for Basil to open his mouth. His pacifier was blue with paw prints all over it with a floppy-eared dog in the middle. He widened his mouth happily, his teeth grazing over the silicone nipple. Sunny held his chin up gently, watching as Basil sucked his pacifier. He kissed him on the head and reached for the remote. 

Basil sighed as familiar cartoons of his childhood played. He wrapped in his blanket, burying himself on the couch. He wished he was younger, he wished he had a better childhood filled with love. The soft fleece blanket, the bright friendly cartoons blurring in the background. He felt so happy, so safe. Basil closed his eyes and brushed his face into the blanket. His hands bunching and twisting the fabric. He went to grab his stuffie beside him, hands patting the faux leather.

The blond whined when he realized his stuffie was missing. His whines muffled by the pacifier in his mouth. He cried out and hit the armrest in frustration. Sunny immediately investigated the noise, seeing his baby frustrated and sad. His tears threaten to leave the corner of his eyes, his nose scrunched up. His blue eyes looked at him expectantly and Sunny remembered. He left the living room in a hurry.

Basil waited patiently, as patient as he could. His legs were swinging and hitting the couch with gentle thuds. He sucked on his pacifier and ground his teeth on the silicone. Sunny came back with a bunny plushie under his arm. Long, floppy ears that are longer than his arms. Pastel accents and blue ribbons decorate the cute, ivory bunny. In his other arm, he held a see-through plastic box with stickers plastered all over it. His art box!

Sunny smiled at Basil’s happy expression. He handed the plush bunny gently and placed the box beside him on the couch. Basil hugged his bunny in excitement and reached for the box’s lid. Different coloring books and disorganized crayons scattered inside the box. The smell of wax and freshly cut pages filled his senses. He giggled and grabbed a book with colorful bears. Many pages had messy scribbles, many having scattered stickers on each page. Every page was nonsensical and colorful, it may seem messy to others but to Basil, he put lots of thought into it. Sunny would praise him quietly, rubbing his arm. Basil would babble his thought process with each one. Sunny was grateful for his cute boyfriend.

The older boy turned the tv louder before leaving the room to make his food once more. Basil grabbed a crayon and flipped through the book, trying to find a page that catches his eye. He cooed and stopped to admire the page. His hands fisted around a well-used crayon and he started to color. 

His knees hugged his chest as he scribbled between the lines. Basil’s nimble fingers twirling the crayon around. Thinking about what to do next before perking up. He grabbed a well-used sticker book, many pages discarded when he was done with them. Basil flipped through the pages until he found the page he wanted. Shiny, holographic stars. He giggled and placed them randomly around the blue skies. 

He jumped when he heard banging around the kitchen. The blond burrowed into his blanket, feeling bored from coloring. He huffed into his pacifier and pushed the art box away from him. His eyes glazed at the cartoons in front of him. The story of a group of friends going on small adventures with tiny, talking creatures. Basil has always sympathized with the main character. The quiet boy becomes more dependent on the help of his friends and small animal friends that guide them. He let out a happy sigh. His eyes struggled to stay open. 

Basil felt so warm. He would feel so much better if his Daddy was sitting with him. His stomach twisted and raced, he wanted Daddy to be with him right now. He whimpered and buried his head into the armrest. His legs kicking the bottom of the couch in impatience. 

On cue, Sunny walked out with a bottle and a small bowl. Basil moved his head to the side, his other cheek squished into the couch. He stared at Sunny and crawled towards him with a noise of appreciation. His Daddy sat down beside him and patted his lap. Basil cooed when he saw him. Sunny’s arm wrapped around Basil’s waist and lifted him up, placing him into his lap. The blond laughed, his sides were sensitive and ticklish. 

He held the bottle in front of him and his other hand open. Basil removed his pacifier and placed it into Daddy’s hand. He grabbed the bottle like his life depended on it. Daddy made his favorite; warm strawberry milk with a teaspoon of sugar. He sighed as he lazily drank it. Overly sweet drinks and warmth engulfed him. His Daddy patted his hair and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. 

It was like an early morning of Sunday cartoons. When school was exciting and fun. When anyone would befriend you with a simple game of tag. Basil shut his eyes, trying to fight tears but it was too late. He pulled the bottle away from him and choked on his wet sobs. His Daddy already rushed to comfort him, his arms wrapping around him and held him. His rough fingertips stroking on his arm. 

Daddy was a great listener. He knew what to do always and comforted him when he was scared. Too scared of the emotions he was experiencing. Daddy never got angry when he felt like the world was ending around him. He would hug his boy and rubbed his back with every hiccup and whimper.

Basil quietly shook, hiding his tear-stricken face. The droning of the bright, cheerful music played in the background. He had a terrible day but every day gets better when he sees Daddy. 

The boy fisted his hands into the fabric on Daddy’s chest as he calmed down. Daddy grabbed the bottle and offered it to Basil. His hands graciously accepted it and he hungrily drank it down. His breath struggled to catch up as he chugged it down. The milk was lukewarm after his crying session. He felt better after crying, his Daddy didn’t like it when he kept it all in. He always told him it’s okay to cry.

His eyes drifted between closing and trying to watch the cartoons in front of him. He felt so tired after drinking his milk. His daddy’s fingers gliding through his hair, making Basil shiver and twitch. His fingers casually twirling on loose strands. Basil sighed and nuzzled closer to his hand. He felt so sleepy when Daddy brushed his hair when his rough fingertips caressed him gently. 

“Can I sleep here tonight, Daddy?”

A small hum in agreement and he felt lips press against his forehead. Basil giggled and tried to kiss the hand petting him. He felt so warm and comfortable here, he could fall asleep any moment. He turned his head to the tv and let his mind rest. He let out an occasional giggle whenever the main character’s clumsy yet lovable antics fail him. 

Basil let his eyes rest for a second and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

He jolted slightly when he woke up. His daddy was still holding him, his head resting into the palm of his head. Basil wasn’t sure if he was actually sleeping but he knew that he was feeling too warm. He kicked the blanket off, his forehead sweating as he whined in discomfort. His mouth felt dry yet sticky. He smacked his lips and tried to cool himself off.

Basil felt his stomach drop. He whined quietly and squirmed, his face reddening in embarrassment. The blond panted into the couch as he rubbed his thighs together. His daddy’s arms were still wrapped around him and Basil struggled to move away. 

“Daddy!” His voice was desperate and strained, “Please get up! I need to pee!”

He sobbed into the armrest and bucked his hips, wanting the feeling to disappear. He felt too hot and sweaty. His Daddy eventually stirred and saw his little boy struggling and whining. His face flushed as he breathed heavily. His smaller body rubbing against him as he sobbed. Sunny removed his arms and pulled Basil up. 

His knees gave out when he tried to stand and his cries louden. For the first time in a while, Sunny panicked. His arm was the only thing supporting Basil from collapsing. Small gasps and whines as Basil squeezed his thighs together. His hands fumbled and pulled his shirt down to his crotch area. The blond’s erection hardening despite the circumstances, he sobbed in embarrassment. He didn’t want Sunny to see him like this. He hid his face into Sunny’s chest as his feet dragged across the floor. Sunny tightened his grip as they stumbled to the nearest bathroom.

The only bathroom was upstairs. These stairs never seemed long until this moment. With one hobbling step, they carefully made their way up. If one were to fall, they would both be seriously injured. Basil openly sobbed as they slowly went up. His chest spasming and shaking with every excruciating step. His bladder felt so full-

He should have used the bathroom when he was at school. He got too carried away. 

“Daddy-! Sunny please stop for a second.” He couldn’t go any further, every step was pushing to his limit. Sunny halted as Basil tried to catch his breath. Before they could react, Basil started to leak. A wet spot formed at the crotch of his shorts. Basil cried in embarrassment, it felt painful yet relieving. His inner thighs were soaking. Sunny pulled down the hem of his shorts and underwear, revealing Basil’s erection. The blond hid his face shamefully. 

Surprising them both, Sunny gently gripped his erection and held him still. Long, drippy streams splashed onto the wooden stairsteps. They both watched as his bladder emptied itself. Basil was moaning behind his hands. Sunny gently stroked his shaft, flicking his wrist slightly and Basil panted. His wet face burying into the collarbone of his boyfriend. He received small kisses in return. Basil sighed, finally calming his heart down.

“It’s okay. I will clean this up, let’s run you a bubble bath, alright?”

Basil nodded and kicked his shorts. They avoided the puddle and slowly ascended up the stairs carefully. His thighs shook for different reasons, his stiffened erection was still a problem. He let out little gasps when it touched his inner thighs, he felt so tired and sensitive. Basil gripped onto his Daddy’s shirt and followed him to the bathroom. He led him to the side of the tub, patting the spot turning on the faucets. The blond hid his erection with his hands, his Daddy didn’t say anything about it. 

Daddy left the room after he finished checking the temperature and Basil sat there alone. It won’t go away! Basil was uncomfortable, he didn’t know what to do. Will his Daddy help him? Does he have to deal with this weird feeling himself? 

Basil jumped when he saw his Daddy come back, he immediately washed his hands. Quick hands searched through cabinets to grab what they needed. Small toys and bubbles! Basil perked up as his Daddy placed the items into the tub. The boy gave him a questioning and sheepish look. 

Daddy nodded and Basil giggled, removing his shirt and faced the tub. Cautious toes dipped into the warm water and he slowly descended. He whimpered when the water touched his hardening dick. Bubbles were forming and popping around him as his stomach twisted. He felt really good…

He looked up and checked on his Daddy. Dark eyes stared back and Basil smiled, “Come join me, Daddy!”

Basil was rewarded with a rare smile. He felt his heart race. He never got tired of seeing his Daddy smile. He still blushed and felt himself heat up as the older boy took his clothes off. The blond looked away when he saw his Daddy unbuckle his pants. He never got over his shyness with nudity. His Daddy was so carefree and cool. He yelped when he was softly pushed forward. Their legs entangled and Basil’s back pressed into his Daddy’s chest. He pushed back and jumped when he felt something hard press against him. 

“Let’s clean up.”

A command as he dampened Basil’s hair with warm water before soapy hands caressed him. Basil sighed as rough fingers brushed and cleaned his hair. Hands wandered and rubbed in different directions. Fingertips slowly moved down from his stomach to his crotch and Basil whimpered. His hips jerked forward when his Daddy pressed his hand against his dick. His open palm rubbing slowly, occasionally rubbing the tip with his fingers. The older boy mouthed and kissed his neck. Basil shuddered.

“Daddy, I feel weird…”

His Daddy quietly shushed into his ear. Basil obeyed and held his breath until he felt fingers prodding near his entrance. He mewled in surprise and Daddy kissed his cheek. An apology for the sudden intrusion. Basil’s hands clasped onto his Daddy’s forearm, tensing up with every stroke and prod. His thoughts turn to mush when two fingers are inserted inside of him. 

Basil sighed and faced his Daddy. Shorter arms reaching behind him to wrap around Daddy’s neck. He exposed himself and Daddy took advantage. One hand groping around his chest and tweaking his nipples whenever he wanted to. Basil mewled with every grope, the bathwater swishing. His legs creating tides with every touch, he was extremely sensitive. Everything felt tender; his body, his emotions, the slightest touch prodding inside. 

His stomach knotted and he keened.

Daddy stopped and nipped on his collarbone. Basil whined, bucking his hips to continue these devious sensations. His Daddy lifted him up by the underarms and seated Basil into his lap. Bubbles flew and drifted to the floor at the sudden movement. The blond shivered as cold air brushed hardening nipples. He felt his Daddy’s erection and he scooted closer. They both let out a quiet moan.

Basil gripped his own erection and stroked languidly, waiting for Daddy to use his body. It was a mystery every time. Sometimes he was rough and desperate. Marking his body with bruises and hickeys, claiming him deep into his soul and body. Sometimes he took his time and made sure Basil was comfortable the whole time. Gentle kisses and praises. Telling him how good he was. How perfect Basil was until he was shaking and crying from the praise. 

Basil loved every way. As long as he was with his Daddy, everything will be okay. He knew his Daddy struggled as well when they don’t see each other as often as they used to.

“Is Daddy going to put it in?” His thighs shook in anticipation. He could never get used to the feeling of being filled. To feel full with his Daddy’s cock and have his sticky cum inside of him. Marking him. Claiming him. 

His breathing picked up when he slowly inserted. His eyes watering in pain and pleasure. He heard a low rumble behind him. The boy behind him refraining himself to thrust without abandon. Basil was grateful at this moment. He wanted nothing more than to relax in the bathtub, he already had a rough day and Daddy was here to take care of him. Once he was fully seated, he started to wash him again. A wet cloth rubbing on his thighs, his chest, and his face. Basil whined when the cloth was forced to his face. A playful hand threw bubbles closer to him and Basil giggled. He cupped a handful and threw it in the air.

They relaxed, moving slowly as they cleaned themselves. Basil would mewl when Daddy thrust. Brushing against a bundle of nerves with every slight thrust. The cloth massaged behind his back with open-mouthed kisses behind his neck. Basil sighed and went to grab a toy. A small dolphin that shoots out water from the mouth. He motioned the toy playfully, squirting water to dissipating bubbles.

Basil bounced in his lap, testing his Daddy’s reaction. A hand gripped onto his waist and a quiet groan was heard. The blond giggled and jerked his hips closer. He wasn’t prepared when a hard thrust warned him, brushing against his prostate. Basil choked slightly and wiggled his hips. The two boys ground together, warmth spreading through their bodies with every thrust.

Basil babbled when hands groped his chest, rough hands pressing and turning. Soft lips nibbling on the back of his shoulder. His Daddy was taking care of him. He was so good for him. 

“Daddy, I want to feel good. Please…” 

His hands stroked his own erection and Basil whimpered, thrusting his hips toward the hand. The soft swishing of the water brushed against white porcelain. Bubbles escaping the overflowing tides as they bumped gently. The blond boy whining and shaking with every thrust because it feels so good.

Before Basil could react, he felt his Daddy cum inside of him. He gasped at the weird feeling, warm water and cum mixing together as he felt himself get closer. A few rough strokes and Basil cried out, his cum leaking into the water. They both panted as they tried to calm themselves down.

“We got dirty again, let’s clean up and get ready for bed” A small kiss pecked on his cheek and Sunny pulled out. 

Careful and methodical fingers scooped the cum out. Hands occasionally flicking away the water before cleaning inside of him. Basil mewled, feeling very sensitive. His dick twitched whenever he hit that certain spot. It was slightly painful. He shivered with every touch. He was feeling extremely tired. Basil wanted to get out and fall asleep again.

Once Sunny was done, he got out and grabbed two fluffy towels. He gestured to Basil to stand up. With shaky legs, he pushed himself out. Sunny dried his hair quickly and Basil giggled. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and went to attend himself, drying his hair. Small droplets puddled on the floor as they silently dried their bodies. Sunny gave a smile and he gestured Basil to follow him.

They quickly walked to Sunny’s room. The older boy went through his wardrobe and threw a big shirt to Basil. The blond yelped and clumsily caught it. Basil felt so much better. He was clean and most importantly; happy with how the day ended. Purple hues painted the room. Normally, this was a major discomfort for Basil but he felt calm and collected. He was with his caring boyfriend.

Sunny was already laying on the bed and he patted beside him. Basil smiled and flopped to the bed. A thick blanket covered them both and Sunny encased himself around Basil. Arms and legs wrapped around him. They both sighed and Basil passed out immediately. Sunny buried his face into the blond hair and breathed in before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a big project coming up. hopefully i can get the inspiration and motivation to start writing it afk;ljas;fkj
> 
> remember to follow me on twitter (@gorefloss) for future updates and general degeneracy :)c
> 
> i have made a proship omori server! dm on twitter to gain access!


End file.
